Medusa Them All
by ConfusedColumbia26220
Summary: A crazy night of deceit and betrayal turns into a love story in this oneshot. Three pairings. Read to find out.


"He's not going to find out," a seductively soothing whisper followed by a soft kiss on the forehead, leaving a lipstick mark.  
>"But what about Columbia?" a hushed question.<br>"Ah, she'll be gone, soon enough." A gentle hand strokes auburn curls.  
>"As Eddie is?" Harsher, accusatory, but still soft tone. "I saw you on the monitor, too. With both of them. And what of Rocky?"<br>"All of which I've become tired."  
>"And how am I supposed to be sure you won't do the same of me? You're not known for your loyalty."<br>"You're not completely faithful, either, so don't even start," a sharp, snapping retort. A sigh. "You think I don't know about your games with Columbia? I do. Which is why she won't have the same fate as Eddie. I hardly think your brother would be quite so flexible if he found out about any of your extracurricular...games, outside of the family."  
>"And what of the guests?"<br>"They'll be gone, soon."  
>Silence.<br>"Now that a think about it..." A lightbulb sparks in his head. "Why not just Medusa them all? Be rid of them. No more problems."  
>"Riff Raff's still my brother, and Columbia's my friend!"<br>Another sigh. "Fine. I'll figure something out."  
>He kisses her again, and she lets him. She squeezes her eyes shut. What a crazy night. More than anything, all she wants is to go home. Yet, in his arms, their tongues battling for dominance, she forgets that they're on a distant planet. He, the Prince of Transexual, could have anyone he wanted - in theory. There were plenty that could, and were willing, to quench his sexual appetite; but none of them were any more than that. There was only one woman whose attention he wanted, and only tonight did he begin to receive it. She was always too occupied with her brother to notice his advances, no matter how obvious - even after they were hired to accompany him on his mission to Earth, in fact, even less attention was given to him, she only followed orders.<br>When they break for air, he speaks again, "Columbia can stay. We both enjoy a certain aspect of her company. As for Riff Raff...we can admit him into one of those, what do the Earthlings call it, mental hospitals. Yes, that's it. No one would believe him to be sane. That way you could still see him, but he'd be out of our hair."  
>She sighs and closes her eyes, in thought. "I...I suppose that would be alright." She did like the idea of a polygamous relationship without Riff Raff finding out. Besides, he is after all, her brother, which was already starting to feel immoral to her. He'd be safe in a mental hospital, anyway. The house wouldn't be so crowded. Less food to make, less work to do, therefore.<p>

Later that night, step one of Frank N. Furter and Magenta's plan began to fall into place. Everyone but the two of them was Medusa'd, to make the rest of the steps easier to follow. Step two was firguring out step three, which was apparently three hours of making out in Frank's bed. After their hormones settled down, they managed to push their distractions aside, following through with step four. Step four was to de-Medusa Columbia. Step five was to fill her in.  
>"It's not ideal for you, I know, but I know you won't mind sharing with Magenta. She's not Rocky."<br>"And we get rid of everyone else?" Columbia's squeaky voice asks.  
>"Could even put them <em>all<em> in mental hospitals," Magenta suggests. "Seems easier. Makes them less of a risk."  
>"True. We don't need any real FBIs in our business," Frank agrees.<br>"I'm confused," Columbia states. "What about Riff Raff?" she asks Magenta.  
>"He's just not doing it for me, anymore."<br>Columbia looks at Frank. "You're right. This is better than Rocky." She wraps her arms tightly around him as she kisses him deeply for the first time in months. Poor woman doesn't realize Frank's heart belongs to Magenta, and that she's only being included for the sake of Magenta, and Frank's sex drive.  
>Frank lets her have her ten seconds of bliss before breaking the kiss so the three of them could begin preparation for step six.<p>

_

The three of them picked out five total hospitals, a different one for each person they would be sending away. In the morning, Riff Raff was the first to be de-Medusa'd and sent away. The remaining four remained Medusa'd, Brad, Janet, Rocky, and Dr. Scott. Each would be carted away alone, to their own hospital, on their own day. Rocky would be the second to go, the day after.  
>First the three decided to relax together after Riff Raff was sent off. Magenta felt a large weight lift from her shoulders as soon as he was gone. She lay in the middle of Frank and Columbia on Frank's bed. They hadn't done anything, they were still quite tired from making all the arrangements with Riff Raff, and they would have to do it again four times over.<br>"Columbia's bed is small," Magenta murmurs to Frank. "You should let her sleep in here. There's plenty of space for all three of us."  
>Frank was reluctant to agree, but he soon saw future perks to the idea. "Did you hear Magenta?"<br>Columbia had almost fallen asleep. "Hm? No..."  
>"Well, Magenta was saying you should sleep in here because your bed's so small, and I couldn't agree more."<br>"Oooh!" Suddenly Columbia is wide awake. Her eyes are bright and a smile spreads across her face. "We should alternate who gets to be in the middle every night."  
>"I like that idea," Magenta states.<br>Both Magenta and Columbia look at Frank expectantly.  
>Brief moments of silence ensue before, "Okay, we can do that."<br>Suddenly he's at the bottom of a mini-dogpile. Now he's the one covered in lipstick marks.

By the next week, all the unwanteds were locked up safe and sound in their cells in seperate mental hospitals. The three lovers could finally be at peace.  
>"You'll love Transexual," Magenta murmurs into Columbia's ear, as they snuggle together in bed. "Once I can convince Frank to take us back, that is."<br>Columbia giggles. "I'm sure I will. Where is Frankie, anyway?"  
>"Last time I checked he was rummaging through his closet." Magenta smirks and gives Columbia a gentle kiss. "I think he's going to seduce us."<br>"I think you're right." As if on cue, he lays next to them on the bed, clad in the sexiest lingerie of his he could find.


End file.
